<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chores! by Lailuva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452086">Chores!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva'>Lailuva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No!  Not chores!  Anything but that!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; the 101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chores!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From MsJody1313's Tumblr prompt: "One terrible word: chores."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yod’ika 5.”  Din nudged the dozen figurines on the floor with his boot.  “You dumped all of these out.  You need to put them away before you can go play outside.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>want</em> to!” sobbed the little one at his feet, scrubbing furiously at a tear-stained face.</p><p>“It doesn’t <em>matter</em> if you want to.”  Din swallowed, regaining control of his temper before rephrasing, “You may not want to, but you did get them out.  It is your job to put them away.”</p><p>“No!  I want to go <em>outside!”</em> wailed Yod’ika 5, throwing himself on the floor and pounding his little fists into the floor.</p><p>Din suppressed a sigh, trying to look calm yet stern at the same time and grateful for the helmet concealing his face.  He was tired of picking up after the kids and had made the decision to crack down on getting them to clean up, especially the older ones who definitely knew better.  Right now he was really tempted to just call the fight and retreat, but he knew he’d lose what progress he’d made if he let things slide.  Especially with Yod’ika 5, who tended to be a lot messier than his brothers.</p><p>Din retrieved a handkerchief from one of the boxes of them he kept scattered around the house, crouching down and waiting for Yod’ika 5 to run through his tantrum.  When he stilled and the screams died down, Din reached out and righted him and wiped his face.  “Yod’ika 5,” he said, making sure his voice stayed steady and calm, “I want you to pick these up off the floor and put them in the toybox.  Then you can go outside with your brothers.”</p><p>Tears welled up in his son’s eyes again.  “There’s <em>so many,”</em> he sniffled.  “I’ll n-never get it all d-done…”</p><p>Din bit back the instinct to offer to help and instead said, “Yes, you will.  Start with one.”</p><p>Yod’ika 5 still looked doubtful, so Din picked up a Mon Calamari figurine and passed it to him.  Sniffling, but at least not crying anymore, Yod’ika 5 carried it over to the toybox and dropped it in.</p><p>“Jate,” said Din encouragingly.  “Now another.”</p><p>Yod’ika 5 gave a huge sniffle but nodded, picking up a plasticine Kel Dor and taking that over to the toybox as well.  “Jate.  Another,” Din said, and one by one the toys started disappearing from the floor.</p><p>Yod’ika 5 carted over the last two figurines in one armful, using the Force to help him dump them into the toybox without dropping them.  He finally turned to Din, scrubbing at his eyes.  “I did it, Buir.”</p><p>“Jate.”  Din knelt down, wiping his face clean from the last stray tears and snot.  “And it didn’t even take forever, did it?”</p><p>Yod’ika didn’t answer, only staring at Din solemnly.  “Can I please go play now, Buir?”</p><p>“Yes you may, ad’ika.”  Din barely got in head pat before his son rocketed to the door and outside into the sunshine, already shouting cheerfully to his brothers that he wanted to join them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>